


aren't you forgetting something?

by qrandkinq



Series: Right Where You Want Me To Be [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: “Hey, have you ever thought about what you wanna do for our anniversary?”Hajime freezes by the counter, staring at the back of Issei’s head. Their anniversary was coming up? Shit, he’d totally forgotten all about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen..........  
> you have no idea how many times I've had to rewrite this over and over. I just hope it makes sense and that someone will like it. my fics are not beta'd so please forgive my mistakes ;D;
> 
> enjoy

“I’m home!”

Hajime drops a dish in the sink at the loud greeting, turning towards the kitchen door with wide eyes. The plate clatters against the sink, breaking into shards and he winces when the shards cut his fingers.

“Ow, shit, fuck,” he swears loudly, wiggling his fingers to shake away the pain. He takes one of them into his mouth to stem the bleeding.

“Are you okay?” Issei asks from the living room. The sound of running footsteps can be heard behind the kitchen door and Hajime watches as his head pokes through to look at him.

Hajime immediately pulls his fingers out of his mouth when he sees Issei’s face. “Um, yeah. I’m fine,” he mutters, frowning when his fingers begin to bleed again.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, or anything.” Pushing the door open and walking towards him, Issei gently grabs his hands, taking special care around the pads of his fingers. “Do you need some bandaids, babe?”

Hajime nods and curls his fingers into his palm, hoping it’ll ease the pain a little. It doesn’t. Why did he do that? Now it just hurts even more.

Issei jogs out of the kitchen and goes to the bathroom to search for the bandages in the medicine cabinet. Hajime continues to gently suck on the cuts while he waits, numbing the stinging pain.

About a minute later Hajime was carefully patched up and pulled away from the sink by his boyfriend so he could pick up the broken plate shards. He leans against the counter as he watches Issei walk back and forth between the sink and the garbage can to pick up and dump the pieces.

He does that in silence for the next few minutes until he turns on the faucet to wash the rest of the dishes. Then completely out of the blue he asks over the sound of the sink running, “Hey, have you ever thought about what you wanna do for our anniversary?”

Hajime freezes by the counter, staring at the back of Issei’s head. Their anniversary was coming up? Shit, he’d totally forgotten all about it.

“Um,” Hajime stutters dumbly, pretending that he wasn’t really paying attention. “What?”

_Nice save, asshole._

Issei sets the dish he was just scrubbing back into the soapy water to look back at him. “Our anniversary that’s in three weeks? You know,” he says. “Something we try to celebrate every year since—“

Hajime clicks his tongue to stop him. “I know what you mean, dumbass. I dunno. I never really thought about it, I guess? What would you like to do?”

Issei raises an eyebrow again, turning back to the sink and tilting his head like he’s thinking. He shrugs his shoulders a little and continues his task, and Hajime helps with placing the dry plates in the dish drainer back into the cabinets in silence. That was the end of that discussion.

Hajime picked at the bandages on his fingers as Issei cups his jaw and kisses his lips, then his right cheek. He tells him to be careful next time before he walks out the door into the living room, leaving Hajime in the kitchen to curse himself for forgetting something so important.

~*~

“Hey babe,” Hajime calls out from his seat in the living room, “Do you want me to make dinner Friday night?”

Ever since the reminder of their anniversary, Hajime’s been wracking his brain trying to think of something to do instead of watching television and eating take out, the same thing they’ve been doing for the past four years.

He’s sitting on the couch watching TV, while Issei is in the bathroom after just taking a shower. He turns his head towards the hallway when the bathroom door opens, and he almost chokes a little when his boyfriend just waltzes right out with no pajamas on, no towel, nothing.

“Oh my god, Issei,” Hajime sputters as he attempts to cover his reddened face. “Put some damn clothes on, for god’s sake.”

Issei just wiggles his eyebrows and Hajime is ready to pick up the TV remote and fling it right at him. Hajime is so used to Issei’s antics after years of dating but whenever Issei does shit like this it still leaves him completely flustered.

“You like it, don’t deny it,” Issei teases with a smirk. Hajime almost bites his lip. Issei knows what he’s doing, and Hajime is having none of his shit. Even if his boyfriend _is_ pretty hot to look at.  His eyelids droop, and his voice drops low as he says, “I know you’re only dating me for my body.”

Hajime huffs as he mutters under his breath, “Says the one obsessed with my legs.” He realizes that Issei clearly heard what he just said, and he lies down on the couch to hide himself from embarrassment.

“Oh ho ho,” Issei teases, voice dropping again. “Well then.”

It’s a wonder how he just barely managed to dodge the remote Hajime throws at him. It clatters on the wooden floor behind him and almost breaks.  

“Go put some pants on,” Hajime pleads, his voice muffled by a couch cushion. He rubs his face against it to ease the heat on his cheeks, and he looks back at the TV as if it’ll help him forget the scene he’d just been blessed with a minute ago.

Issei comes back out two minutes later with a small towel around his neck and actually dressed in a pair of long pajama pants, but no shirt. Hajime isn’t sure if he wants to punch him or kiss him for that. He leaps over the couch and flops down right next to Hajime. Actually, it’s more like he’s lying right on top of him, covering him completely.

Nope, he’s definitely gonna punch him.

“Oh no,” Issei gasps as he feigns distress. He looks around the room, pretending to be worried. “Hajime? Where did you go?”

All he can hear is the sound of Hajime’s muffled yelling. He chortles when Hajime starts kicking at his calves, and Issei finally gets off of him when Hajime places his knee in a very specific area between his legs.

“Okay, no, please! I’ll stop,” Issei exclaims, holding one hand out in defense and the other over his crotch. He’s still smiling, that bastard. “I’m sorry.”

Hajime huffs at him and crosses his arms. “You better be. You know I can just kick your ass if I wanted to.”

Issei snorts. “Anyway, what were you saying about dinner on Friday?”

Ah, right. The ‘plan’. “Do you want me to cook dinner on Friday is what I was asking.”

Issei ruffles his hair with a towel to dry it. He tilts one corner of his mouth to smirk at him as he asks, “Sure, if you want to.”

Hajime turns his head back to the screen so he doesn’t have to look at him when he feels his cheeks beginning to heat up again. Damn it, he’s cute. “Okay.”

Issei hums until his eyes widen in realization. “Wait, Friday?”

Hajime blinks at him.

Issei scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t think I’ll be home Friday night. Makki wanted me to drink with him.”

…Did Issei already forget what was happening on Friday?

He wants to scold him for forgetting about their anniversary so quickly, but he already did the same thing. He doesn’t want to feel like a hypocrite.

Hajime sighs. “Alright. Have fun.”

“You wouldn’t mind me going by myself?” Issei says as he presses the buttons on the TV remote to change the channel. He must’ve picked it up in the hallway.

Hajime shrugs his shoulders. “Not really? Why, should I be worried?”

“Nah. I promise I won’t cheat on you with Makki. Just blame the alcohol if I do.”

Hajime rolls his eyes and smacks him with the couch cushion. “You’re hilarious.”

Issei winks at him. “I’ll be here all week.”

He lets out a relaxed sigh and leans back against the couch, throwing his other arm over the back of it. Hajime subconsciously leans against his boyfriend’s shower-warm chest and nestles closer. He smells really good. Like the coconut body wash he’d “stolen” from Hajime months ago and never gave back. He didn’t mind.

He really enjoys moments like these, where he can just relax and listen to the faint laughter of the audience and the rumble of a laugh in Issei’s chest when a character on screen tells a shitty joke. Where they can just both sit on the couch in comfortable silence and enjoy each other’s company.

Moments like these always felt so sickeningly domestic.

His thoughts are cut off as he hums in content. Issei has started to gently ruffle his fingers in Hajime’s hair, massaging his scalp a little as he does. Hajime’s eyes slowly close and he manages to weakly smack away Issei’s hand before they fall shut.

“I love when you do that. You’re like a cat.”

“Stooop it, I’m gonna fall asleep.”

“That’s not really a bad thing.” He continues to rub Hajime’s head. “You’re cute when you sleep.”

“I don’t wanna fall asleep on the couch though,” he whines without meaning to. He’s enjoying this too much.

Issei smiles and whispers into Hajime’s hair, “Then get your lazy butt to bed.”

Yeah, there was always that option. But he’s too tired now, and Hajime pouts at him as he says, “Carry me. My legs don’t wanna work right now. I am _exhausted_ and it’s your fault.”

“Alright, _Oikawa_. I’ll carry you.” Hajime peeks through a slit in his eyelids to flip Issei off.

Hajime scrunches his eyebrows together, eyes closed again. “How the hell am I like Oikawa?”

“’Cause you’re being a drama queen. That’s usually his job.” he explains. He’s unable to stop laughing and dodge the other cushion Hajime smacks him with.

“You try walking up and down in a busy diner for fifteen hours straight.”

“Now how’s the diner thing my fault?”

He pouts again and reaches out both of his arms, making grabby hands at his boyfriend like a child. “Just shut up and carry me. Please.”

Issei grabs his wrists, pulling him up and over his shoulder to carry him to their shared bedroom. "Off we go,” he teases, patting Hajime’s butt as he walks.

Hajime crosses his arms on Issei’s back and rests his head against them. “I’d kick your ass if you weren’t kind of being a gentleman right now,” he mutters drowsily.

Issei smirks as he deposits Hajime on the bed, watching as Hajime slowly stretches out his limbs when he lands in the warm messy sheets.

“Nice.” He can _feel_ Issei smiling at him.

Hajime doesn’t say anything as he rolls over in the bed to face the wall, hiding his red cheeks. “Lay down with me or else your ass is ending up on the couch tonight.”

Issei snorts. “Yes, sir.” He lies down next to him, kissing his cheek and turning off the lamp on the night stand.

Hajime’s stayed awake for about an hour, listening to the strangely relaxing sound of Issei’s snoring. He still cannot believe that this man can forget things so easily sometimes.

~*~

A couple days later on a very late Friday night, Hajime just got home from work.

Right now he really wants to take a shower and maybe pass out on the couch watching shitty comedy TV shows and eating take out with his boyfriend, like he does every anniversary. Back to the same old anniversary tradition, he guesses. It’s not really romantic, but at least they’re with each other, and that was all that mattered, really.

“I’m home,” he yawns tiredly as he peels off his jacket, breaking the silence of the apartment. “Issei?”

No answer. Coming home to an apartment that’s shrouded in silence late at night is pretty normal; Issei is usually a very quiet guy when he’s home alone. Hajime figures he’s probably asleep right now.

He throws his jacket on the back of the couch, walking towards the bedroom door and gently pushing it open.

“Issei? Are you asleep?” Hajime whispers. He expected to find a big, sleeping, snoring lump in the bed. Instead he sees the empty messily made bed and tilts his head a little in confusion.

Where is he? He pulls his phone out of his jacket and sees a text from Issei around 6pm (shit, his phone was off at the time), and it read:

 

 **Issei:** Going out to the bar tonight. I’ll be back late. Don’t wait up.

Ah, right. He totally forgot about that. Oh well. He told him not to wait up, so he goes ahead and takes a much-needed shower, the warm water relaxing the sore muscles in his arms, legs and feet.

He’s probably been in there for a while, so he grabs his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth while he’s still in the shower. He used this method whenever he accidentally woke up late in the morning for work and had to rush.

He steps out and puts the toothbrush away, changes into pajamas and looks in the medicine cabinet for floss.

He hears the front door slam closed and the sound of footsteps out in the living room, and he freezes almost immediately.

He shuts the medicine cabinet with a little too much force and walks out into the hallway, stops and notices a faint light coming from the crack beneath the kitchen door and the floor. He backs away slowly in fear.

 _Please don’t let there be a fucking killer in the kitchen,_ he thinks.

He quietly pads back to their room, grabs a baseball bat that was hidden under their bed from the first day they moved here and cautiously wanders out into the living room towards the kitchen door.

He fucking hates this; it’s like those horror movies that he, Issei, Hanamaki and Oikawa used to watch at sleepovers in high school. He’d always say he wasn’t afraid and that the movies were full of shit, but when they all went to bed he’d stay up half the night thinking about it. Some nights he didn’t sleep at all.

He can hear heavy panting and the clanging of pots on the other side of the kitchen door. He sneaks closer, tightening the grip on the baseball bat. He lifts it up to hold with both hands, ready to swing in case the killer decided to run out. He hits the wall with the bat, sending his heart into overdrive and he curses himself.

_Oh shit, oh shit I’m dead, I’m fucking--_

“Hajime?” Hajime jumps at the sound of Issei’s deep voice coming from the kitchen. He sighs, holding a hand over his chest to calm himself down.

Oh. Thank god.

Dropping the bat by the kitchen door, he pushes through it and is a little surprised to see Issei standing by the stove. There’s smoke in the air and a pot of whatever’s in it is boiling over.

“What on earth are you doing?” Hajime scolds as he opens the window over the sink to let the smoke out before the fire alarm goes off. “Are you trying to set the damn building on fire?”

Issei rapidly turns off the stove, watching as the liquid in the pot stops boiling and simmers back down. He sighs in relief and looks at Hajime.

Hajime stares back at him and tilts his head down in a way that says ‘I can’t believe you sometimes’. “What are you doing? I thought you were out with Makki.”

“I _was_ out with Makki earlier and Oikawa showed up. Then he asked about our anniversary and then it hit me. Then _he_ hit me and yelled at me about why I was there instead of here with you,” he sighs, rubbing his shoulder. “So I ran all the way back here to make you dinner. And as a way to say I’m sorry.”

Hajime huffs out a laugh a few seconds later. “I seriously still couldn’t believe you forgot.”

Issei pouts at him like a child. “You did too.”

Hajime was about to open his mouth and protest, but he _did_ forget. He nods his head in shame. “You’re right,” he says holding out his arms. “And I’m sorry too. Come here, you giant moron.”

Issei shuffles closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist, slouching over to rest his sweaty forehead on Hajime’s shoulder. “Happy anniversary,” he whispers, kissing along his jaw.

“Happy anniversary,” Hajime hums. “Kiss me, Issei.”

“I am.”

He snorts and gently smacks the back of his head. “I meant _kiss me_ kiss me, dumbass.”

Issei pulls his head away from his neck, gently pressing his lips against Hajime’s for a few seconds. It was small and sweet, and he pulls away instantly, his face turning completely red. Issei can shamelessly walk around the apartment butt-ass naked, but he can’t kiss his boyfriend without turning into a tomato. It always makes Hajime laugh.

He stops laughing when Issei suddenly grabs his pajama shirt and smashes their lips together.

Hajime’s eyes widened when he feels Issei’s lips open, their tongues sliding together in hurried motions. Hajime runs his fingers through Issei’s hair and tugs lightly, causing him to groan against his lips. He tugs off his black button up as Hajime starts to move his hands towards the hem of Issei’s under shirt and run his hands up his abs and chest.

Issei pulls away to catch his breath, and Hajime notices how swollen his lips had gotten and how flushed his cheeks look. He pants and licks his lips.

“I love you,” Issei breathes against his ear. “And I wanna kiss you so much more but I ran all the way here and I still can’t catch my breath. I wanna die.”

Hajime laughs a little and pats his cheek. "I love you too. Move over or sit down so I can clean up the stove, okay?”

Issei jokingly salutes him. “Yes sir.”  He hoists himself up on the counter and looks over to the disaster that was supposed to be their dinner.

Hajime already has a bunch of paper towel gathered in his arms to wipe up the mess. “So what the hell were you trying to make?” he asks, wiping up the mysterious liquid by the burner.

“…Soup.”

“God, you suck.”

“I tried!”

Hajime laughs. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot, right?”

“That’s so cheesy. But yes, you are. And I’m lucky to have reached four years with you,” he says, smiling so wide that his cheeks turn red. “So, do you wanna get take out instead?”

“Definitely,” he hops off the counter and takes away the messy paper towels from Hajime. “Here, I’ll clean while you call them. Does that sound good?”

“It does,” Hajime smiles, getting up on his toes and kissing his cheek. He runs into the living room to pick up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
